


No Ornament

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She continued to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 23rd 2007.

Gerald looked at his wife; she lay on her side facing him, deeply asleep. They had wedded the previous spring. It had been a time of quiet effervescent joy. She still managed to surprise him with word or deed even now. He recalled the first time they'd kissed.

 

_The Crusades were spreading toward the last strongholds of the heathens in the east. As a Knight of the Church, his presence was a necessity. It would be a good opportunity to prove himself, and there were certain spells he wanted to try on a battlefield. His only regret was that he'd have to postpone his wedding. Fortunately, his betrothed understood._

_Gerald mounted his horse and looked around. In the courtyard, noble and common women alike were smiling, weeping, or trying to be brave as they bid their consorts and lovers goodbye and good luck. He'd hoped she would be here but perhaps he'd put too much faith in a woman's temperament._

_"Gerald!"_

_He turned and found her running toward him, a groom held her horse which was dripping with sweat. She reached him and pulled on his sleeve. He leaned down, thinking she wanted to whisper some loving words. Instead, he was astonished when she kissed him full on the lips in front of the King's entire court. By some miracle of the One God he managed to retain his seat on his horse._

_"Come back alive. Whether you're victorious or not. I'll be waiting," her voice trembled yet there was no moisture in her eyes. Having said that, she turned away from him and went seeking her horse. Clearly intending to leave immediately._

_Gerald Tarrant found himself touching his lips with his gloved hand. That had been their first kiss. He had not wanted to sully their courtship with anything remotely inappropriate, yet he should have known the woman he intended to marry was no ornament to be dangled on any man's arm. Not even his._

 

The Neocount brushed his wife's hair and ran the back of his hand across her cheek. No, Almea was no ornament.

 

~ End ~


End file.
